This invention relates to vehicular security systems and, more particularly, to a system employing a common tamperproof housing for an engine compartment lock and for a switch which operates a circuit for disabling the ignition, the disabling circuit being automatically activated.
The theft of motor vehicles, and particularly of automobiles, has reached epidemic stages throughout the country. Various devices have been suggested for discouraging the theft, and for making such theft ever more difficult.
One such security device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,725, combines an electrical switch and a Bowden cable for simultaneous grounding of the ignition coil of the engine ignition system while locking the hood of the engine compartment. Unfortunately, the foregoing device is disadvantageous in that it requires the driver of the car to set the security lock before leaving the car. Such a security device requires the active participation of the driver in order to ensure that the motor vehicle has been secured. Ideally, a passive system wherein the vehicle is secured without any action on the part of the driver would be most desirable since a large porportion of all thefts occur in those situations wherein the driver has forgotten to secure the vehicle.
A further disadvantage with the foregoing security device, as well as other such devices, is found in the simultaneous locking of both the hood of the engine compartment as well as the disabling of the engine ignition circuit. Generally, there is no need to unlock a hood, except for maintenance purposes. Thus, in such active systems requiring the act and participation of the driver, both the hood and the ignition circuit are available for tampering by a would-be thief in the situation wherein the driver has forgotten to lock the security device.